karekanofandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoko
Ryoko is the wife of Reiji Arima & the birth mother of Soichiro Arima. Appearance Ryoko was depicted as a beautiful woman with wavy shoulder-length light-colored or dark-colored hair and light-colored or dark-colored eyes. She wore various expensive clothing and she was noted to wear a lot of perfume. She was praised from Tsubaki Sakura herself from her good looks (which she mentioned her good looks passing down to Soichiro Arima). Personality Ryoko is a gold digger (a person who only marries people for their money) who was also an abusive mother to Soichiro Arima (Ryoko's son) and she is also willing to use dirty tactics to get what she wants as she tries to bribe Soichiro with hints about his past. She was a woman without remorse (deep regret or guilt for a wrong committed) and she didn't care what it took to get what she wanted. Background Before meeting Reiji Arima, Ryoko was suffering during her junior year of middle school when her stepfather sexually abused her. Ryoko mentioned this to her mother, but unfortunately her mother wouldn't believe her and blame her for her husband's reason in cheating on her. Ryoko was in a fragile state of mind where she would become emotionally unstable and become dangerous among her peers, it was even mentioned she was much more abusive than her Gang Leader boyfriend. Upon meeting Reiji, she showed interest in him till the mentioning of his heritage as an Arima. Not willing to let him go, seeing an easy way to get his earnings (Ryoko seemed unaware of Reiji's being an Illegitimate child at the time) would try many advances and state he was her new boyfriend, much to Reiji's displeasure. Finally, she would succeed and becomes pregnant with Reiji's child. Months would pass and Ryoko would send a letter with the picture of a new born child to Reiji. Receiving a call from Reiji later on, she stated that he didn't have to marry her but would ask for Child Support, in which Reiji would reluctantly do so. This would go on a for months, Ryoko would constantly argue with Reiji for not giving enough money, trying to guilt him that it wasn't enough for her or Soichiro Arima, becoming fed up he stated to her he would not give her any money due to his own limitation and tell her he was an illegitimate child. Therefore, he would not get an inheritance of his family's fortune. During their argument before Reiji's tells her, she could be heard screaming at Soichiro for his constant crying. This would later bring suspicion to Reiji and asks her that if she was giving their son a good childhood. Giving only a "hmph" in response, she would hang up the phone and later disappear for three years till Reiji could find his son. For three years, Ryoko became the tormentor of Soichiro's life as she would constantly bea him till he bled, bruising him till he was unrecognizable (labeling him as a monster to other children) and starving him to death where his body was greatly malnourished. One point she even stabbed her son with a pair of scissors, leaving a small scar. Ryoko hated her son because he was no longer a leverage (the exertion of force by means of a lever or an object used in the manner of a lever), during those brutal beatings she would scream at her son for being the one to make her suffer for not giving her what she wanted. When Soichiro was greatly ill, Ryoko became wary at his stillness (believing him to be dead) and would try to see if he was still alive, where he would scream for her, but she would kick him away and leave him. Reiji (who cares for the child) would find a bloody Soichiro in the snow outside their run down apartment would see the horrible condition of his son. Acting as a father for once he would leave his son with Shouji Arima (Reiji's older brother) and Eiko Arima care. Years after Ryoko's abandonment, she sees Soichiro on T.V. for becoming the nation's Kendo champion where she would locate Soichiro and makes him have secret meetings with her in her house as she was trying to lure him there by telling him his past. But finally her advantages would fail when Soichiro refuses her, thus she would try to slap him but she would hit Eiko. After a brief argument, she would leave till she sees both Reiji and Soichiro together on T.V. Making one last attempt, she tries to get Soichiro to reveal where Reiji is. Saying it could be a chance for a family get together. Though he easily tells her off, she slaps him right in front of Yukino Miyazawa and orders him to tell her. Reiji would make his presence known from seeing them and orders her to release his son. Playing coy she would try her advantages on Reiji but gets kicked to the ground, much to her shock. Reiji explains to her that no matter what the circumstances are she will always be that same cruel person she has always been. He tells her about how he knew she tried to use their son and that he was testing her, if she hadn't made contact with Soichiro before both of them were seen on T.V. or that if she didn't even try to find them when they weren't together, Reiji would have forgiven her. And being proven right he threatens to kill her with a gun, though she believes this to be another childish game of his. But she would be proven wrong from Reiji grazing her at the ear, causing bits of blood. He states that she knew nothing of what his capabilities were and that it was her fault for being the cause of his and Soichiro's suffering. Though she denies this and blames that it was her own misfortune when she was abused by her stepfather and led her to become what she was. Ryoko manages to run away and thanks to her son, who believed despite her actions it was not worth it for her to die. Despite herself surviving, Reiji stated that if she ever tried to get near Soichiro, Reiji would kill her. After that, Ryoko was mentioned by Soichiro sixteen years later and her whereabouts remain unknown. Trivia * The kanji for her name Ryoko means "cool, refreshing" (涼) (ryou) and "child" (子) (ko). * After Ryoko ran away when she was saved by Soichiro Arima, it is unknown if she is still alive or not. * Since Ryoko is Reiji Arima's wife, it is possible that she is now Ryoko Arima. Category:Kare Kano Characters Category:Female Characters